The present application relates generally to the field of multi-function tools. Multi-function tools typically include a pair of handles and an implement such as a wrench, pair of scissors, or pliers, along with a number of ancillary tools used to perform any number of tasks. The ancillary tools are typically pivotally attached to one end of one handle of the multi-function tool. Multi-function tools generally utilize a number of configurations intended to provide a stowed position and a deployed position for the implement and ancillary tools. One such configuration involves attaching each of the handles in a pivotal manner to the implement such that the handles may rotate about the implement to either house the implement between the handles or to position the implement in a ready-to-use orientation. Another such configuration involves slidably attaching the implement to a pair of handles such that the implement may slide between stowed and deployed configurations.
Current multi-function tools having slidably attached implements can have an audible and tactile rattle when shaken regardless of whether the implement is stowed or deployed. The implement may rattle due to small gaps between the handle slots and the sliding implement. Typically, such gaps are required due to normal manufacturing tolerances that require the slots to be larger than the sliding implement.
Current multi-function tools further are difficult to deploy in a smooth, low friction manner due to the implement necessarily having a closed position when initially deployed. Current multi-function tool designs typically hold the implement closed throughout the entire transition from the stowed position to the deployed position by having tight up-down tolerances between the implement and the handles at all times.
Current multi-function tools may further have a driver that typically swings out 180 degrees from a stowed position from a handle to an off-center deployed position relative to both handles. Such an off-center driver can make driving screws awkward and requires a user to continually adjust their grip as they make rotations of the handle.
Current multi-function tools may further have handle profiles that are either U-channel shaped or W-channel shaped when viewed as a cross-section. U-channel shaped handles typically have the advantage of storing components in a compact manner, but require a difficult two-handed action for deployment. W-channel shaped handles typically provide easier one-hand deployment of components, but are less compact in storing the components.